


Life on the Other Side

by Littlebigsis2



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Drug Dealing, Drugs, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebigsis2/pseuds/Littlebigsis2
Summary: Irrelevant and Disappointment have been best friends since 1st grade, but there's a secret that Irrelevant has been hiding from Disappointment.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Our story starts at a school nearby, a slim mostly American teen named Irrelevant casually walks through the halls of her school, after dark. The halls have a creepy ambiance about them. A couple of lights flicker as she walks down what she knows as A Hall. She shines her flashlight on each door she approaches, looking for room A30. As she walks past a bathroom she realizes that the door is open. She doesn’t dare to go in, instead, she continues walking down the hall. As soon as she passes the door a figure slowly opens it, trying not make any sound. The figure slowly steps out of the bathroom and starts heading toward Irrelevant, slowly getting closer until they get close enough to say,  
“Boo!”. As the voice travels down the hall Irrelevant screeches and turns around to see one of her best friends, Disappointment, standing behind her.  
“Disappointment! Why are you here!? And don’t do that again!” Irrelevant asks shaking Disappointment out of anger, forcing Disappointments medium length brown hair to move back and forth.  
“Well ya see Irrel, I saw you walking away from your house and toward the school….. Wearing black…” Disappointment paused, she looked at Irrelevant and continued to talk, twirling her hair hoping she wasn’t in trouble “You looked suspicious and I wanted to know what you were doing. So I followed you to school then found that bathroom before you got to A hall and hid there until you walked passed me.” Irrelevant looked at Disappointment feeling disappointed in her.  
“You have to go home, this is personal business and also…….. Don’t call me Irrel ever again.” Irrelevant started walking to the door. Disappointment begged Irrelevant,  
“Please let me stay. Please?”. When Irrelevant looked back at Disappointment, she had her puppy eyes at full power. Irrelevant thought long and hard about this. This was her job, her business to deal with, but at the same time Disappointment was there for her day and night. She deserved to know.  
“Fine,” Irrelevant said, “ but whatever happens stays between us. Got it?” Disappointment nodded in agreement and crossed her heart. Irrelevant looks back to the empty hall and searches for the room. She approaches the door and starts to extend her arm to the doorknob. As her hand hits the doorknob she takes a deep breath in then quickly opens the door. Disappointment gasps,  
“Oh...It’s nothing…ok” Disappointment says not very amused. Irrelevant gives Disappointment a glare then walks into the room towards a figure in the corner.  
“You’re finally here! I was about to send a search party out for you!” The figure says as it walks out from the corner.  
“Kim! My main man. What are we doing tonight?” Irrelevant says with a big grin on her face while she walks towards a guy with medium length black hair, who is approximately six foot and has some muscle. Once they meet each other, they hug. After a few seconds, Irrelevant sees Disappointment with a confused look on her face.  
“What kind of friend am I?!” Irrelevant says while pulling Kim to Disappointment. “Kim meet Disappointment. Disappointment meet Kim”. Kim and Disappointment shake hands but their eyes look in different directions other than looking in front of them, while Disappointment tries not to sweat too much,  
“Wait so is she becoming a part of this?” Kim asks while he points at Disappointment.  
“Oh no. I’m just visiting. If I became a part of whatever this is, I would ruin everything, an-” Before Disappointment can finish she was interrupted by Irrelevant.  
“She’s in. She kinda promised”. Disappointment sends Irrelevant a glare and tries to deny it, but it’s too late, she’s already been sucked into the world that Irrelevant and Kim live in. Kim looks at them as they intensely stare at each other. Every second the air gets thinner and thinner. As they continue to stare, Kim tries to distract them with work,  
“Girls, we don’t have time to fight. We only have an hour until this job has to be done.” Kim says trying to pry them apart. Then he snaps his fingers in front of both of their faces and they snap out of it.  
“Did you guys know that we have to be finished with a job in an hour an-” Kim says but is interrupted by Irrelevant,  
“Yeah, I know. We should probably go soon then.” Kim nods. Disappointment looks back and forth between Irrelevant and Kim, confused on if she should go or stay.  
“Look Disappointment… Can I just call you Dee?” Kim asks and Disappointment nods nervously. “Look, Dee, you just follow us and don’t talk to anyone and you’ll do great!” Kim says to Disappointment while he packs stuff into a duffel bag. Disappointment stands there for one second, looking at the ground in Embarrassment and then looks up to see no one in the room  
“Come on Disappointment!” Irrelevant yelled from the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Disappointment P.O.V.  
As I walk out of the classroom I start to wonder even more about what Irrelevant actually has done in her life. I follow Irrelevant and Kim out to a car which I’m assuming is Kim’s... Wait who’s classroom were we in? I think on that in the car. I’m normally quiet so it shouldn’t be weird… Right?  
“Hey Dee, you good?” Kim asked while trying to focus on the road but also focus on Irrelevant and I.  
“I’m fine…… just thinking,” I said looking down while twiddling my thumbs.  
“Whatcha thinking about?” Irrelevant says while looking at me with that fear in her eyes that I’m thinking about the hospital again, but still trying to cover it up with her facial expression. I shake my head trying to get it out of my head.  
“Disappointment... Are you good?...did you blank out?” Irrelevant asks me while waving a hand in front of my face. I pause, do I ask questions or just leave it alone? If I leave it alone then I don’t know if I’ll ever get the answer. I guess I’ll hold it in for the time being, but I don’t know how long I’ll last without asking anything.  
“I’m good, just don’t focus on me for a little, I need some thinking time,” I say looking out the window. Kinda like in those depressing movies when the character looks out the window and then there’s a voiceover that’s also depressing…zone back in and Irrel and Kim are singing their asses off. Damn, i’ve never seen this side of her. “Ok, we're here. Hey Dee, you ready to see our job?” Kim asks turning around in the driver's seat to see me. I nod my head and unbuckle my seatbelt… wait how long was I zoned out for? Anyway I look up and… How are they already out? I step out to see the trunk open. I walk over to the trunk and when I get back there I see trunk ception. There’s a box inside the trunk that’s like the size of the trunk. It’s wooden and has a lock on the hatch to open. Inside the box is full of weapons; like how in Supernatural, Dean’s car has that hidden trunk. That’s exactly what Kim’s car is like. Kim hands me a gun, why did he hand me this? I don’t know how to shoot!  
“Dee, you’ll probably need that to at least try and protect yourself,” Kim says while he checks the bags and the mags, then closes the trunk. Irrel looks at me and then looks at Kim,  
“You guys ready?” Irrelevant says while she grabs a bag. I don’t say anything if I said something my voice would sound shaky and I don’t want them to think that I’m a scaredy cat. Kim seems ready though, I mean they seem like they’ve done this for maybe their whole lives. Kim looks at me and says,  
“Just stay by us. You’ll do great”. I glance at Irrelevant, and I already know she can see the fear in my eyes.  
“Disappointment, don’t be scared. I’ll protect you if needed. It’s gonna be easy, you’ll see. He’s one of our best customers”. Irrelevant says while she and Kim start walking away. I start to follow them, trying to keep a straight mindset and face, but every once and awhile a glimpse of being scared slips through. As we’re getting closer the building keeps tricking my mind into thinking it’s the hospital. The building from the outside doesn’t seem too structurally safe there’s some holes and cracks in the cement walls, also you can see moss and vines growing on the walls. It feels like I’ve been here, but I know I haven’t been over in this area of town before. As we approach the door Kim holds it like a gentleman for Irrel and I even though the glass is broken. As we walk into the building I see some holes and cracks in the ceiling and the floor. I see fires in trash cans all around the first floor with people huddled around them. I see some light emitting from the second floor also. As we walk to the left we pass a few homeless people by fires cooking old moldy food. Then we stop at this door which I’m assuming is the place where I believe our job is taking place. Kim looks at both of us and nods in an are you ready way. We both nod back when I really don’t mean it. Kim opens the door to reveal a man in normal clothing but with tears every here and there. Kim and Irrel step in so I follow, hoping to not be noticed as much. This room seems to be an old hospital room… 

Flashback 

“Mom you can’t force me to go somewhere I don’t want to go!” I scream at my mom as she stands still in my living room, the T.V. still running in the background.  
“I am your mother and I can do what I think is best for you and this family.” She yells back at me. I try to seem like I’m just paying attention to the T.V. but something catches my eye, so I look out the window and see an ambulance in our driveway.  
“Mom… what is that doing in the driveway?” I say quickly turning my head towards her.  
“Mom? Please don’t let them take me!” I say tears coming to my eyes.  
“This is for the best Cameron,” She says before I blank out.

End flashback

I’m standing in the doorway of the room.  
“Kim… You’re finally here. You got the dru-” the man says turning around and stopping. “Who is she?” He says as he points at me.  
“She’s in training.” Irrelevant answers quickly while taking a step in front of me.  
“Fine… I need the drugs now or else.” He continues, stuttering a bit every here and there. Kim nods to Irrelevant which signals her to open the bag and reveal the bags of drugs hidden in it. It looks like there’s some crack and marijuana in the bags,  
“Here’s the stuff. Now, where’s the money?” Kim says, every second his voice getting deeper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Irrelevant’s POV**

Tom goes silent,

“Where’s the money?” Kim says still in his deep voice, trying to be intimidating. Kim slowly starts to walk toward Tom. “I had it, I swear I did… but someone stole it. I can get some more in a week or two, I promise. Just please give me the drugs. I.. I need them.” Tom begged Kim while he walked toward him with his hand behind his back, like he had a weapon of some sort,

“Kim!” I say while I quickly reach into my bag to find my revolver,

“Catch!” I say as I toss it to Kim,  he catches it without hesitation and immediately points it at Tom,

“Give me the money, and your weapon then no one gets hurt,” Kim says as he steps toward Tom.

“Look man, I don’t mean any harm,” Tom says as he drops his weapon which appears to be some type of semi-automatic pistol. Those things can be harmful. Once Kim and I’s third partner got shot with that. I tried to get the bullets out but there were too many and they had hit something vital.

“But I don’t have the money,” Tom says as he puts his hands up. Kim looks at him with disappointment.

“Tom, I thought I could trust you. You made me get all these drugs for nothing. If I were to give you these drugs that wouldn’t be profitable,” Kim says pacing back and forth slowly, tapping the revolver on his chin.

“All three of us need the money, and we need it now.” He says while pointing the revolver back at Tom. He then nods at Disappointment and I to get out. I tap Disappointment on the shoulder and we walk out of the room and close the door. We rush past all the homeless people and to the car. As soon as we get halfway in between the car and the building we hear one gunshot, followed by three gunshots, followed by one more gunshot. I worry but I know I can trust Kim enough to take care of himself and defend himself. I try to rush Disappointment even more to the car… But, she stops. When were 20 feet away she stops. 

“What just happened? Why am I in this?” She asks, but i try to drag her to the car or convince her to get there… but there’s no use.

“I knew this would go badly, I knew I would mess it up and kill your best friend… I’m sorry Irrel… I let you down.” she says as tears hit the pavement.

  
  
  


Drop

  
  


Drop

  
  


… 

  
  


“Disappointment…” I say as I look between her and the car. 

“You didn’t kill him. He’s not dead. He could still be alive.” I say trying to dig her out of the puddle of tears that she has made. But, now I have started to make another puddle. I start to wither into this puddle until…

  
  


“Irrel!” I hear from the outside of the building. I wipe away my tears and see Kim… My Kim racing toward us… Thank god.

“Get to the car!” Kim says, as soon as he said that I got Disappointment off the ground and got her in the car and I got myself in the car. As soon as I get my buckle clicked he’s in the car.

“Kim! What happened in there?” I say touching his shoulder followed by him squinting in… pain? I look at my hand and see blood all over it. I quickly grab my med kit and grab a piece of cloth out of it to tie around his arm. When I get done tying the cloth I ask Kim,

“What happened!?”. He looks at me and starts driving to the school.

“When you guys left, he somehow got his pistol. I fired at him and then he shot at me three times, the first one skimmed my shoulder the other two I had time to step on his hand so they hit the wall. Then I fired at his head and killed him.” He said as he winced a little as I tried to tighten the cloth so it will last the 2O minute ride. I look back at Disappointment and see that she seems sad.

“So, any questions Disappointment?” I ask just as I finish the knot.

“How long have you been working with Kim and doing all this shit?” Disappointment asks while sniffling and wiping away tears.

_ I’m standing by the snack bar, hoping to not be noticed, at the ‘awesome’ party that my mom is having at our house. She’s probably trying to find another husband. People surround me with their short dresses, jeans, dress shirts. You name it someone’s probably wearing it. I grab a glass off of the snack bar table. Yes, the glass is made out of actual glass, We’re so freaking rich that we can afford 100 actual glass cups… for a party. After I pour a glass of punch I turn around and watch people dance to the ‘Awesome music’ while I take sips of my punch. I notice this cute guy, he looks Korean and he’s pretty tall… at least for my age. He’s probably twenty or something. He’s wearing a nice purple dress shirt with some black jeans. You can see a little bit of his abs popping out of his dress shirt, His hair is short, but is long enough to fall in his face. As he’s dancing he stops and starts to approach the snack bar but instead he freezes as a piece of hair falls in his face. I giggle a little but try to keep it to myself. When he pulls the hair away I try to make eye contact with him but I am instead confronted by a, lets say, round man. He has a horribly grown mustache and some jeans and a polo shirt on. He has round thinly lined glasses that keep slipping down his face. _

_ “Well don’t you look lovely today. And who might you be?” Asks trying to flirt with me I assume. Then my mom comes over and pushes me away _

_ “She’s Irrelevant, don’t mind her.” she says as she lures him away. Ew. I see my favorite corner in the whole house. It has a nice one person couch that nobody seems to be using right now so I take that as a sign to head over there and sit. As I’m sit wishing for this party to end I see that cute boy from earlier. I brush off my dress and sit up properly while crossing my legs. Maybe I’ll look older, and he will think I’m out of his league.  _

_ “Hello, are you in need of saving?” He says trying to win me over.  _

_ “I’m not in need of saving...at least not now. but I could use a friend. I’m Lu-I mean Irrelevant.” I say trying not use my real name. “And who might you be?”  _

_ “What an Interesting name. I’m Kim.” He said as he reached out his hand so we could shake hands. _

_ “What are you doing here at this lovely party?” He asks as he points around the room. _

_ “I kind of live here… and my mom wanted me to try to have a ‘social life’ outside of school.” I say trying not to brag. _

_ “Well that’s nice.” He says trying not to make things more awkward. I look around for a little remembering the creepy guy from earlier, I keep seeing people stare at me. Did they overhear the conversation? My thoughts are soon wiped away when Kim asks rubbing the back of his head, _

_ “How long have you lived here?” I think for a while. I’ve never thought about that, I finally come up with something and say, _

_ “I think it's been about 9 to 10 years” I say as I think about it more. Then he looks at me, running his fingers through his hair and says, _

_ “That beats being the son of a teacher” he says, letting out a little giggle I realize i’m being pulled forward out of my chair. I look to the left of me and see my mom tugging on my arm. I wave to Kim mouthing the words ‘goodbye’. Then I wonder about where my mom’s taking me.  _

_ “Mom, Where are you taking me?” I say trying to get out of her grasp. She says nothing, she takes me to the basement door, takes me down the 8-10 steps and throws me away from her. _

_ “Mom what’s this for. Please don’t tell me you’re gonna starve me again for talking to a boy. I won’t do it again. Just please don’t lock me down here!” I say trying to convince her that I’m better than I was two and a half months ago. But that wasn’t what was happening. She goes up the steps then pauses and says, _

_ “He paid good money, I couldn’t say no to his offer. Please understand.” She closes the door and I hear it lock. When she says ‘Please understand’ she means deal with what I paid for. Then the guy from earlier walks out from a shadow in the right corner of our surprisingly small basement. This is our more neglected basement out of the two. No cloth whatsoever in this basement. I would say this place is the safest place in the whole house to be when a fire starts. The windows are big enough for a person to climb out of. Also there’s an escape window, but it looks like that has been closed off like they planned it so I wouldn’t try to escape through there. I take a look at the guy, he doesn’t look too physically fit, so that means I could outrun him… but in this situation that wouldn’t help me at all. I look around for something to defend myself with, slowly backing into the wall. Then I see a pair of scissors, across the room. I see a candle in arms reach, I grab the candle and give the guy a good burn then try to catch his clothes on fire, but he kept moving too fast so I made a dash for the scissors. I held one in each hand, hoping to fend him off. I did for a little, which was just enough time to stab him and burn him. I stand there, watching him when I hear the door unlock and I quickly go out of the way of the door just to make sure I wasn’t caught when I heard Kim’s voice,  _

_ “Irrelevant? You down there?”  _

 


End file.
